


Accidents

by Someweeb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonding, Emotional, F/M, Gore, Hospitalization, Injury, Original Character(s), Sad, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someweeb/pseuds/Someweeb
Summary: "Satoshi… why are you crying? You said I'd be okay, so you don't have to cry, " she consoled him with a meek smile.READ THE TAGS. DON'T LIKE, DONT READ.





	Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> This story has traditional male-female relationships with traditional gender roles, if that's not your jam, don't read this. This is sorta heavy and serious, read with caution.

In his usual sweatpants, because shirts we're too stuffy for him, Satoshi sat in the living room on their pale yellow loveseat writing an email to his boss when he heard a quiet, pained yelp. His laptop was swiftly removed from his lap and he dashed towards the source of the sound, the kitchen. Botan sat on the floor gripping her wrist, sobbing. A pile of clear, blood-covered, broken glass lay at her knees and the tap was still running. Translucent red water filled the stainless steel sink which was about to overflow.

"Shit, what happened!?!" Satoshi asked nervously. The gash on her arm was massive and pouring blood. Botan's pink skirt had a large patch of dark red that was growing by the second 

"I was doing the dishes and I dropped a glass. When I tried to pick it up the glass cut me and I can't stop it, " she cried softly. 

"Fuck, I don't remember much first aid, but I'll give it a shot, " he admitted and went on a manic search for the first aid kit. He eventually found it in one of the bathroom cabinets after frantically opening boxes and looking in various books and crannies. When he returned, Botan's eyes were barely open and her breathing was loud and heavy. 

"I'm… hot. Why?" She wheezed with her grip loosening. A thin film of sweat coated her face and matted her pastel purple hair.

"You're losing too much blood, you'll be fine though, " he reassured her with wavering confidence. He tore open a paper sachet and pulled out a wide square of gauze. "Can you hold that there? I'm almost done." She nodded weakly and placed her right hand on her left arm, barely putting any pressure on it at all. Satoshi took out a roll of thick, grid-patterned tape and shakily wrapped it around his girlfriend's arm where the gauze lay. Although it was messy and barely kept things in place, it would have to do. 

"Satoshi… why are you crying? You said I'd be okay, so you don't have to cry, " she consoled him with a meek smile. He didn't notice it, but tears welled in his eyes and one threatened to roll down his cheek. 

"Why the hell would I be crying? I don't cry and you know that!" he denied and wiped away the tears with the back of his hand. Satoshi then snipped the end of the tape and lightly patted it down so it was secure. "I'm taking you to the hospital, can you stand?" 

"I don't think so…" she said faintly as Satoshi lifted her up by her uninjured arm, then,  
stumbled back to the ground. Without warning, he picked Botan up bridal style and carried her to his car. It was barely above zero, so going out in nothing but sweatpants and socks was probably a horrible idea, but he wasn't going to keep his girlfriend waiting with an open wound. After quickly putting her in the front passenger seat of his car, he zipped back inside to put shoes and a top on, forgetting a jacket in panic, they were off to the emergency room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this wasn't too upsetting, get mad at me if you want. Not my best, certainly not my worst.


End file.
